Robotic surgery involves the use of one or more robotically manipulated surgical instruments, extending within a patient to perform a surgical procedure. Each surgical instrument may include a specially configured end effector disposed on a distal end portion of the instrument to effectuate, for example, a grasping routine. Robotic surgical systems enable minimally invasive surgical procedures to be performed with less trauma to the subject than in traditional surgical procedures, and may potentially have a greater degree of precision.
During a robotically assisted surgical procedure, a surgeon generally oversees the operation of the robotic manipulator in a tele-opritive manner while seated at a master station. The master station may include both a specially configured user input controls and a display. Display feedback provided to the surgeon may typically include direct visual feedback, such as from a robotically controlled endoscopic camera that may extend within the patient. From this visual feedback, the surgeon may direct the robotic manipulator to perform the desired task/procedure.